False Accusation
by Cumor
Summary: Mistakes happen to the best of us. When rookie agent, Aaron Hotchner is falsely accused of mishandling evidence, will he be able to overcome his feelings of injustice and learn to forgive his accuser? Warning: Contains spanking of an ornery, misunderstood adult. If this is not to your liking, please move onto another story. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**_Warning:_** Contains corporal punishment of an adult. If you find this upsetting, please step away. Thanks.

 **Disclaimer:** Wish I did, but I don't own Criminal Minds. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own evil purposes, and will return them unharmed so they can to continue to entertain us on the show.

 **AN:** This is written by special request for Pechika, who wished to see Rossi screw up with a rookie Hotch. Given Rossi's temperament, that's a reasonable request, but since I have a soft spot for the Italian, I hated even thinking about him holding the spot of the "bad guy." I'm also faced with a reluctant Hotch, which was to be expected. Luckily, the boys worked with me and we found a scenario that worked for all of us...well, maybe it didn't work very well for Hotch, but.

This one is going to be a two shot, unless something goes wrong and I need another chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think. Feedback keeps the savage beast typing, and story ideas are always welcome. ;-)

* * *

 _Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong._ ~ Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

"Hotchner!"

The FBI's newest recruit glanced up from his desk as his supervisor stalked into the room. The man's aggressive posturing caused a shiver to trail down the younger man's spine, but he easily suppressed his emotions as he donned a mask of indifference.

"Hotchner, where's the evidence file from the Sanders case?" Rossi demanded. "I shouldn't have to tell you that it's not supposed to leave the locker under any circumstance. What did you do with it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never even laid eyes on the physical evidence."

"Don't lie to me, counselor. That's the best way to end up on the wrong side of me, and trust me, that's not the place to be."

"I don't lie," the man said with chilly certainty.

"You're an attorney. Of course you lie. It's in the job description," David stated with conviction.

The rookie calmly held the senior agent's eyes before quietly repeating, "I don't lie."

Rossi scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. If the kid though he was going to buy that, he had another thing coming.

"Look, kid. We all do stupid things sometimes. I get it. Just give me the video, and we'll forget this even happened. Clean slate. How's that sound?"

"Agent Rossi, I don't know where your video is. I've never seen it. I can't return what I don't have."

Dave turned away and raked both hands through his dark hair in building frustration. After a moment, he inhaled deeply, before turned back to the recruit with a feigned smile.

"Listen,son. Sticking to your story is all good and well, but it isn't going to work with me. Allow me to let you in on a little secret. I'm a profiler. Do you have any idea what that means? It means I can read you like an open book. You can lie with your words, but your body language will always tell the truth. It doesn't know how to lie. Now we can sit here and you can keep wasting my time, but frankly I think we both have better things we could be doing. I, for one, would rather be putting my talents to work with real criminals. Capisce?"

When Hotch failed to respond,the Italian sat down on the edge of the rookie's desk and studied the younger man a bit more intently.

"Let me lay this out for you in a way you might understand. You signed the evidence out. I know you're working the case, and I can assume that you want to be thorough. That's great. I respect your ambition, but now key evidence is missing. The video of Sanders and that young girl seems to have grown legs and walked away along with a little weed. The dope ain't a big deal. That sort of thing tends to happen fairly regularly, so I'm not really worried about some missing grass, but the video is a horse of a different color. That's important, kid. Without it we've got nothing. Without it, this scumbag walks."

"I appreciate your position, but don't do drugs, and I have no idea what you're talking about. I really wish I could be of some sort of assistance, but I can't."

"You like it here, Hotchner?" Rossi asked in a serious tone as he tipped his head to the side.

"Yes, sir."

"You do realize that a break in the chain of evidence... No. Wait. Let me rephrase that. _Losing_ evidence, can result in suspension, at the very least?"

"I didn't lose anything."

Dave turned his attention to the folder he had been holding. Flipping through it, he withdrew a facsimile of a log from an evidence box. Placing it down in front of Aaron, he pointed to the last name scrawled on the label.

"That you? A. Hotchner?"

"It's my name, but I'm telling you that I never signed for anything."

Pulling a pen from his breast pocket, the profiler slammed it down on the copy, causing the young man to flinch and draw slightly back.

"Sign it now," he quietly ordered in a frighteningly calm voice.

With a soft exhalation, Aaron picked up the pen and signed his name across the bottom of the paper.

Rossi tilted his head to the side and allowed his gaze to linger over the two signatures for several long seconds, before raising his eyes to look back at the young recruit.

"I'm no expert here, but those look damn similar."

"Then you have an exceptional forger in house," Hotch replied with cool detachment.

The senior agent's eyes narrowed.

"You must _really_ like doing things the hard way, don't you, kid? Fine. Take the rest of the day off. Get out of here! I don't need a liar and a thief working for me," he barked loud enough to draw the attention of everyone in the room.

A bright flush of embarrassment colored the rookie's cheeks as he felt all eyes focusing on him. As quietly as he could, Aaron attempted to reason with the man.

"Listen Agent Rossi, I'm telling you the truth. I didn't take any evidence. I would never do anything to jeopardize a case. I know how hard it is to get a conviction on a case like this. Why in the world would I put everyone's hard work in jeopardy and risk letting this man walk free? What would I stand to gain?"

"I don't know. Maybe Sanders is an old school buddy. Maybe you were just looking for a way to spice up things in the old bedroom, so you took it home to the wife. Nothing like a little live action porn to get the blood flowing, huh? Or maybe you're a pervert who couldn't wait to sneak away so you could jack off to that young girl's pleads. How in the _fuck_ should I know? Why don't you tell me?"

Aaron's brow knitted in a dark scowl as he glared at the older man.

"Clearly, you have no interest in actually uncovering the truth about what really happened to your evidence. You rather cling to false assumptions and turn me into your scapegoat. I guess it's too much to ask that you put forth a bit of effort and do some research to find out what happened. You don't want me here? Good. Because I don't want to be here any longer," Hotch snarled in a whisper as he rose from his chair and grabbed his sports coat. "Find yourself another whipping boy to blame for your inadequacy."

"Hotchner!" Rossi called out as the younger man turned to leave.

Tossing a business card onto the desk, he shifted his gaze from the recruit, to the card and back again.

"Take that. There's an address on the back. You decide you want to keep this job, be there at eight tonight. Don't show, and I'll be expecting your resignation on my desk first thing in the morning. All up to you, kid. The ball's in your court."

Aaron looked at the card and began to take a step away, but thought better of it. Opportunities like this one didn't come around every day. The Bureau was the perfect place for the upwardly mobile attorney to make his mark. Here he could really make a difference and be recognized for his achievements. The FBI could truly be his ticket.

Reaching out, he snatched the card up and stuck it in his pocket. He didn't have to meet up with Rossi, he told himself. He didn't even know if he wanted to, but at least he had the information should he decide to use it.

Shooting his supervisor a final icy glare, Aaron Hotchner slung his jacket over his shoulder and stalked out of the office, longing for a stiff drink and the understanding, loving arms of his wife.

* * *

Turning the card over again, Hotch doubled checked the address before shifting his focus on the door of the pool hall. He had to be kidding. This wasn't a proper venue for any sort of meeting, let alone one that involved the future of his career with the FBI. A college hazing, perhaps, but not something this important.

Maybe he should have taken Haley's advice when she said to let it go. There was simply no reason that he had to put himself through whatever initiation this man had in mind. He probably should just throw in the towel and return to the Justice Department, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. His gut told him that this is where he needed to be. This was his future and he refused to piss it away because of a false accusation. This was where he could make the most difference.

 _Well, not here in particular,_ he thought to himself as he stared at the Chalk Lines Billiard's sign blazing in neon green above the door.

Heaving a sigh, he squared his shoulders and walked into the smokey building with his head held high.

Making his way to the bar, he glanced around the room at the sea of people, spotting many familiar faces, but not the one he was seeking.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked as he placed a shot glass down in front of the stranger.

"Nothing, thanks. I'm supposed to be meeting David Rossi. Do you know him?"

"Oh? So you're the rookie, huh? What was the name? Hotchner?"

Aaron felt his blood chill. Maybe this really was some ridiculous game after all, and he was being made a fool of.

"Name's Baker," the man said as he extended a hand towards Hotch. "I used to work with Rossi, back in the day. Retired now, but couldn't just leave it all behind, you know? So I opened this joint as a place the boys could go to unwind after a hard day on the job."

"Rossi?" Aaron quietly asked again.

"Over there. Pool table in the back corner on the left. Sure I can't get you something?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," the young agent answered before stalking off to find his boss, completely missing the sympathetic expression that crossed the bartender's face.

As Hotch approached the gaming table, a mixture of cheers and groans filled the air.

"That's sixty bucks you owe me, Wachowski."

"Hit me up on payday, Rossi."

"How's about another game? Maybe you could just sign the whole check over to me?"

"Fuckin' hustler," the burly red-head spat as he threw his cue onto the table.

"And yet you keep coming back for more," the Italian answered with a charming grin.

"Hey, Rossi! You've got a visitor!" Baker yelled from across the room, causing the agent to look up and find himself gazing into the eyes of his young protege.

"Well, well. Hotchner. I have to admit, I wasn't sure that you'd show."

"I'm here, so now what?" Aaron coolly replied as he crossed his arms and stared at his superior.

"Do you play?" Dave asked with a fluid motion towards the table.

"On occasion, but I'm in no mood to be hustled tonight."

"Ah," the man's grin broadened. "You are a smart one after all. Hey, Wachowski, you might want to take lessons from the pup here."

"Fuck you, Rossi," Wachowski snarled before taking a gulp from his beer and turning his back on the cause of his distress.

Undaunted, the supervisory agent's smile never wavered as he looked at his new recruit. While he would never admit it, he was pleased that the young man had decided to take him up on his offer. It showed a level of moxie that was hard to come by these days. That courage and willingness to do what had to be done would serve the new agent and the Bureau well, as long as he could get him over this bump in the road.

"Come on, kid. Let's go somewhere a little more private where we can talk."

Making their way back towards the bar, Rossi caught the owner's eye.

"Baker? Mind if we use your office?"

"Be my guest, but Dave, do me a favor? Take it easy on the kid. I kinda like him. That one looks like he's got some real potential."

"I know he does. That's why we're here instead... Well. You know.."

The man nodded, and Aaron couldn't help puzzling over the short cryptic conversation.

"Come on, kid. This way."

Hotch followed Rossi down a narrow hallway that ran behind the bar and into a small, but well appointed office.

"Sit," the older man instructed with a nod towards a chair while he settled himself on the edge of the desk.

Aaron felt himself growing nervous as the agent raked his eyes over him, no doubt noting every flaw the younger man possessed.

"You own anything besides suits?" the Italian inquired in a light conversational tone.

"I thought this was a business meeting," came the simple reply.

"Ah." Rossi nodded, then shrugged. "It is, but not officially. There are times that I find it more prudent to keep certain things off the books. The Bureau has a tendency to blow simple problems a good bit out of proportion. Lying to a superior, for example. That really doesn't sit well with them."

"I haven't lied," Aaron growled, a little of his anger coming through.

"So you claim," Dave calmly stated, before he pinned the rookie with a piercing gaze. "But I have to tell you, son, the current facts say different."

Keeping his body relaxed, the senior agent interlocked his fingers and rested his hands on his knee as he waited for Aaron's response. When he was met by only silence, he drew a deep breath and exhaled softly.

"Look, kid. Baker likes you. He's a great judge of character. As it so happens, I like you, too. That's why I'm giving you this chance to come clean with me. Misappropriation of evidence is a grievous offense in anybody's book. It will not only get you kicked out on your keister, but, depending on the circumstance, you could wind up doing time. Now, I don't want that to happen to you. You're a good kid. I know that. I can see it in your eyes. You made a mistake. We can fix that, but you have to be honest with me."

Hotch folded his arms and bowed his head as his mind spun. He was at a loss. He hadn't done what he was being accused of, but that didn't seem to matter to his supervisor. Rossi had already found him guilty and, in his own twisted way, it appeared that he was trying to help. It didn't make any sense, and it sure as hell didn't make this aggravating situation any easier on the new agent.

"Okay, let's say, hypothetically, that I did have something to do with this missing evidence. If I admit to wrong doing, this will all just go away?" the young man asked while continuing to keep his eyes downcast.

Dave thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

"It's not quite that easy. Naturally, I'll need the evidence back."

"Naturally."

"And then there are... _consequences_ that have to be attended to. This was a major screw-up that could loss us the case. I can't let that go unanswered."

"Suspension?" Hotch asked as he raised his head and caught his boss's eye.

"Nah. Like I said, this is off the books. If you're willing to meet me half way, I'll work it out so this incident never sees the light of day. It will stay between us. I hardly think it's useful to have a pretty simple, basic mistake follow a man throughout his career. Work with me here, and I'll make sure your record stays clean."

"What if I can't put my hands on the evidence?"

"Then things get a little sticky. I have to have it back for any of this to work." Rossi broke eye contact and straightened up slightly as he carefully considered the problem. "I can't run interference for you forever. The evidence needs to be back in that locker before this case goes to trial — well before. If you give me your word that you'll run it down, I can give you... Let's say a week."

"A week?" Aaron parroted as he looked at Dave with dismay.

"It's more than the Bureau will give you."

Hotch huffed and scrubbed his hand over his eyes. A week wouldn't give him much time to uncover who had set him up to take the fall, but at least it was something. He'd worked with less, though not very often, and not up against this caliber of criminal. This was going to be extremely difficult, but he knew it wasn't impossible.

"So wha'cha think, kid? Willing to play ball?"

The young man let his hand fall from his face and he met the Rossi's eyes once more.

What choice did he have? He could continue to proclaim his innocence. He _should_ continue to proclaim his innocence because it was the truth, but he had little doubt that IA would look at the same evidence that brought Rossi to believe that he was at fault and draw the same conclusion. He would most certainly lose his job. He doubted that he would be arrested, but the missing drugs would see to it that he never worked in this field again. Then what would he do? He would end up having to defend criminals instead of prosecuting them. With his luck, he would find himself having to defend a man like his father, and that would never do.

Lowering his gaze, Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded before he steadied his voice and calmly lied.

"I misplaced the evidence," he admitted in a hollow tone. "I don't know what I was thinking, but I'll do everything in my power to get it back to its rightful place as quickly as possible."

"One week, kid," Dave reminded him. "And lets hope the DA doesn't need it before then."

Nodding again, Hotch groaned to himself at the thought of what lay before him. It was going to be a struggled to clear his name, and the fact that the path started with a falsehood made the road even harder to travel.

"Okay. Aaron? Right?" the profiler asked, looking for clarification.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, Aaron. We'll seal this deal with those consequences that I spoke of," Rossi said as he slipped off the desk, causing the younger man to automatically rise from his chair. "Now, I'm not going to force you to do this, but I think we can agree that your actions require some form of discipline — mine, or the department's. The choice is yours."

"You already have my decision."

Dave silently studied his protege before nodding in approval.

"You're brave. That's good. And you're smart. Let's see if we can make you a little wiser. Tell me, are you familiar with corporal punishment? Ever get your behind busted by mom or dad when you stepped out of line while growing up?"

Aaron's eyes widened with shock at the man's questions. He stared completely dumbfounded as his department head easily unbuckled his belt — pulling it from around his waist and doubling it up in his hand.

"Wait. What?" the young man finally managed as his mind shifted back into gear. "You can't possibly mean to..."

"Yes, sir. I'm afraid I do."

"And this is a normal occurrence?"

Rossi caught his lip between his teeth and shook his head.

"Hell, no. Nothing about this is normal, kid. Normal means turning you in and letting IA eat you alive. This is... Thinking outside the box. It's something that my mentor was willing to do for me when I fucked up. Personally, I found it highly effective in discouraging me from future bouts of carelessness. And every once in a while, when a kid with promise comes along... Well, I hate to see them get fed to the sharks before they've even learned how to swim, so I'm willing to get a little unorthodox for their benefit. "

"This is INSANE!"

"Not really. It has the same outcome as Bureau sanctioned discipline. Both discourage repeated offenses. The difference is, the only lasting effects of my method is a touch of hurt pride and a bit of soreness tomorrow when your sitting at your desk. With the Bureau, that desk will likely be empty. If you honestly think about it, I'm betting that you'll find that official corrections tend to be more brutal. The effects last much longer, and hurt a helluva lot more. But, like I said, it's up to you to decide which way you want this to go. I'm not going to twist your arm. You either accept it, or you don't. I'll admit that I will be disappointed to lose you, but I won't think any less of you, regardless of your decision."

Aaron lowered his head into his hand as he exhaled harshly. This couldn't be happening. After he had escaped from under his father's roof, he swore that he would never let anyone hurt him again. Now here he was, a successful adult with a wife and home of his own, and... And this happens? It was ludicrous.

He wouldn't do it. It was as simple as that. He would give up his career if keeping it meant bowing to this man's abuse. There was no force on this planet that could make him do this. He wouldn't willingly submit to being beaten. Hell, he should file a complaint against Rossi for even suggesting such a thing. This was a clear case of abuse of power and harassment. Maybe this was how the man got his kicks when things were slow. Set the new guy up and see how far he would go to hang onto his job. Well, no job was worth that. _None_.

Hotch looked up at Rossi with a hard, unwavering glare, refusal clear in his dark brown eyes.

The Italian sighed sadly as he shook his head.

"Alright, kid. I understand, and I respect your choice. Tomorrow morning, hand in your resignation. I rather see you leave on your own instead of waiting around to be forced out once the shit hits the fan. At least this way your reputation remains unblemished. We'll say that you've had a better offer that you would have been foolish to pass up. I have a few favors that I can call in. Well make that evidence log disappear so you won't have to worry about that following you anywhere."

Aaron's brow creased in a frown as the man spoke.

"It would have been nice working with you," Dave said, a tinge of regret in his voice. "Hell, maybe we'll meet again. Who knows. Depending on where you go, we may end up working a case together somewhere down the line. Stranger things have happened."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. I like you. I think you have what it takes to do this job, and do it damn well. We have enough people fighting against us. I sure as hell don't want to discourage anyone who stands to be an ally. With all the bad out there, I'll do whatever I can to protect the good."

"You think I've lied to you."

Rossi shrugged.

"Not the first time that's happened, and I know it won't be the last. You're new. You're trying hard to fit in, do a good job, and get a little recognition. You made a mistake and panicked. Happens to the best of us. Sure being lied to chaps my hide, but I've been the new kid, and I've made more than my share of mistakes. Just because I don't like it, doesn't mean that I don't understand why you did it."

Aaron closed his eyes and ground his teeth as he warred with himself. Why did the man have to come across as so damn reasonable? If he had yelled. If he had threatened to ruin him. If he had tried to force him to comply, that would have given him something to fight back against, but this...

Bowing his head, Hotch considering the ultimate question.

 _How much does this job really mean to me, and can I trust this man?_

Rossi was giving him an out. Haley had suggested that he return to the justice department, and with this disgrace swept under the carpet, he could. There was no shame in going back to doing what he already knew he was good at. He didn't need to prove anything to anyone other than himself.

Groaning softly, he glanced up at the senior agent and took a steadying breath. Standing up, he slipped out of his jacket and placed it on the now vacant chair.

"I would like to remain with the Bureau."

"Are you sure about this?" the older man asked as he studied Hotch carefully.

"Yes, I'm sure. I know this is the next step in my career. I need to be here, so if that means I also have to..." He stopped and drew a deep breath before swallowing back the bile that rose in his throat. "Do you want me to remove my shirt?"

"Your shirt?" Dave asked in confusion before realization struck. "Oh. Oh, hell no, son. There's no whipping post around here. I was talking about discipline, not retribution. You need to learn a lesson, like when you were back in school."

Rossi cocked his head to the side as he though for a moment then shook his head.

"Never mind. That was probably before your time."

"No, it wasn't. I just never..." Hotch stopped and lowered his head.

"You've never faced physical correction," the elder surmised.

"I didn't say that. Just ... just not in school."

"Okay. Then here's what I want you to do. Lean over the desk and get a grip on the far edge. Don't let go until I tell you, and keep both feet flat on the floor. Got it?"

Aaron released his breath and nodded. He could feel the panic setting in, but he hid it with practiced ease. He could do this. He had survived unjust punishments before, brutal ones, and under far more chaotic circumstances. By comparison, this should be a piece of cake.

Stepping up to the desk, he carefully cleared away the various stacks of invoices that cluttered it. Standing motionless, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before placing his hands flat against the slick surface.

"All the way across, kid."

"I know. I just need a minute."

"Take your ..." Rossi began, but was cut short when what was meant to be a supportive touch to the young man's shoulder sent him scurrying three feet away. "Jesus. Calm down. It's just me. Look, this ain't good, but it ain't _all_ that bad either. You'll know if I'm going to hurt you. Take it ease and settle down."

"I'm fine. You just startled me."

"Alright," the man said, but Hotch could tell by his tone that he wasn't convinced.

"Agent Rossi, I assure you that I am perfectly okay. You simply caught me off guard. It won't happen again," Aaron stated before stepping back up to the desk. Leaning across it, he hooked his fingers under far edge of the top then laid his head down between his outstretched arms.

"Okay, kid, I _have_ to touch you. Don't freak out on me."

"I won't," he mumbled with more than a touch of annoyance. _As if he's never made a mistake before in his life._

David placed his hand on the rookie's lower back, effectively pinning him against the firm surface.

"I'm not one for dragging this sort of shit out. You know what you did wrong."

 _Not a God damn thing_ , Aaron thought to himself, but remained silent.

"I trust that it's not going to happen again, and you're going to be fixing everything, right?"

"Yes. I'll fix it."

"Good. Then let's get this over with."

Even though he knew it was coming, the sharp sting of leather vigorously applied to his behind still managed to catch the young agent off guard. He gasped softly before clenching his jaw tightly to suppress any further sound. He could take this. After all he had been through, this was nothing.

The belt was swung with skill and precision. Strokes quickly covered his rump, but rarely overlapped as an all encompassing burn heated his skin. He would _definitely_ be feeling this in the morning, and quite possibly well into the day. Hiding the signs of discomfort would be troublesome, and Hotch momentarily wondered if he was too new on the job to claim a sick day.

Suddenly the injustice of situation brought tears of anger to his eyes. Refusing to let them fall and allow this man to think him weak, Aaron blinked them back before emotionally shutting down completely. Letting his mind drift as he had when he was a child, he escaped from the pain and anger. If he didn't acknowledge the discomfort or emotions that accompanied them, they didn't exist, and if they didn't exist, they couldn't hurt him.

Dave was stunned by his protege's silence. While he hadn't taking very many of his underlings in hand, when he did their responses had been very predictable. The pain was meant to cleanse negative emotions from the receiver as much as it was meant to deter future misbehavior. That was the goal, but instead it appeared that this time the miscreant was internalizing the pain and all the negativity that came with it. Rossi had known that Hotchner was a proud man from the moment they met, but there was still something profoundly wrong with his reaction.

The belt bit harshly at the tender junction of Hotch's rear and thighs, leaving a welt that Rossi knew the young man would certainly feel tomorrow, and yet he remained stoically still and silent.

David shook his head. He couldn't take this much further for risk of damaging the agent. The kid's error may have been a major event in the eyes of the Bureau, but to Dave it was just that — an error. The supervisor hoped he had gotten his point across, as the man's lack of feedback made that hard to correctly judge. Rossi mentally made a note to remind himself that he would have to be hyper-vigilant with this one in the future, for it would be far too easy to go to far and that was a line not to be crossed. Laying down a few more strokes, the senior agent suddenly stopped the punishment and quickly returned his belt to its rightful place around his waist.

"We're done here, kid," he said as he laid a gentle hand on the recruit's shoulder. "You did..."

"Don't. Please, just don't," Aaron said as he shrugged off the reassuring touch and stepped away from the older man. "There's nothing more to be said. If we're done, I would like to go. I have a busy day tomorrow, and I'll need to do some real digging if I'm going to get that evidence back for you. I just...I just need to go."

"Sure, kid. Sure thing. I was only going to offer you a drink."

"Thank you anyway, but no. I'll see you at work tomorrow," Aaron said while refusing to even give Rossi a fleeting glance.

"Yeah, right. Tomorrow."

Watching his underling go, Dave couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong. His mind tripped over everything that had transpired between them, both at the office and here. He supposed he could have handled things a bit better, but his methods had always worked well for him in the past. There was no reason to think they wouldn't now. It was clear that the kid had brains, so he should know that this wasn't personal. It was just something that had to be done, and Rossi knew in his heart that his actions really were in the kid's best interest. Now he could only hope that Hotchner would come to realize the same.

"No hard feelings," he muttered softly to himself and gave a slight sigh as he repositioned the paperwork on the desk. Baker knew what transpired during one of these "talks", but there was still no reason to broadcast it by leaving evidence hanging around.

 _Evidence. That's what caused this mess. That kid needs to be a little more careful, and then he really will be fine. He's good. He could go all the way to the top if he plays his cards right. And if that happens, what does that mean for you? Did you just screw the pooch by backing him into a corner like that?_

Rossi closed his eyes and quietly exhaled.

 _He was scared. You saw how skittish he was, but you pushed him anyway. You better hope that doesn't come back to bite you on the ass one of these days. You've got to be more careful yourself. If you're going to keep working with the kid, you're gonna have to make some calls and find out what makes him tick. Should have done that before you went this far. Don't want to accidentally trip his fuse and make him explode. That could definitely be messy._

Taking a last look around, David left the confines of the office and went back to the bar for a much needed drink. He would make some calls, but that would have to wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow he would see his protege and be able to better judge his state of mind. With any luck, the kid would sleep on it and in the morning everything would be business as usual. _As if it's ever that simple._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Dave found out just how elusive his underling could be. He had intended to check on Hotchner first thing, but the rookie found various tasks to keep himself busy, out of the office, and as far away from his supervisor as possible. Hand to hand training. Practice on the fire range in preparation for his certification. Even menial jobs, like running reports to the records department and memos to the list of department heads, kept him moving and safe from Rossi's keen observation. By midday, the senior agent was beginning to become mildly distressed by his MIA newbie's behavior.

"Hey, Wachowski. You've seen Hotchner?"

"Who?" the large man asked as he looked up from his desk and the mountain of paperwork it contained.

"The new kid," Rossi clarified. "He's got to be around here somewhere."

"Dark haired kid from last night? Yeah. I've seen him, but he's been floating about like a ghost. He's quick on his feet, that one." The man paused in his typing and glanced up at the Italian. "You know what? I think you've bitten off more than you can chew this time. You're getting too slow in your old age to be dealing with rookies. Keeping up with tomorrow's movers and shakers is a young man's game."

"Oh, go fuck yourself."

"Ah. If only that was possible," the ruddy complected man wishfully said before flashing Dave a devilish grin.

Rossi rolled his eyes as he shook his head, but smirked just the same.

"Smart ass," he grumbled softly so only Wachowski could hear, then raised his voice back to its normal conversational level. "Look, if you see him, would you tell him that I've been looking for him? Avoiding me isn't exactly going to win him and brownie points here."

"Sure thing," the man answered before heaving a sigh as he returned to the carefully balanced tower of files. "Not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon."

"You shouldn't have pissed Cohen off."

A light smile brightened Wachowski's face as his mind momentary wandered back in time.

"It was so worth it," he replied before reaching for the next manila folder and getting back to work, a little happier with his task.

Chuckling to himself, Rossi shook his head and wandered out of the bullpen and down the hall to his office with its own resident pile of incomplete reports. As much as he hated the paperwork part of the job, there was no way he could avoid it now. With the kid missing, there was nothing to distract or entertain him. It was with a groan that he settled behind his desk to wrestle with forms while he waited for the return of his wayward agent.

It was a couple hours later, nearly quitting time, when a dark-haired shadow stopped just outside the agent's door.

"I was told you wanted to see me," Aaron simply stated as he stood in the hall, unwilling to step into the older man's domain.

"Yeah. I've been looking for you all day, but for some reason I feel like you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't. I've just been busy with work. You know _that_ thing that they're paying me to do. Look, is this going to take long? Because I have a few more things that I want to get accomplished before going home tonight."

"Come in and have a seat," Dave said in a honey sweet tone that immediately put the younger man on his guard.

Stepping through the doorway, Hotch leaned back against the frame and folded his arms as he trained his gaze upon the floor.

"I'd rather stand. Thank you."

"Oh, come on. You can't possibly still be sore. I didn't whip you that hard."

The rookie's head shot up as he glanced at his supervisor with wide eyes, then quickly surveyed the hallway to assure that there was no one passing by.

"Would you keep your voice down?" he growled low while a frown darkened his features.

Rossi shrugged.

"There's no one around to hear. At least no one who would be bothered."

"Well it sure as hell bothers me, and I would appreciate it if you would at least offer me the smallest amount of respect, and not broadcast that to the entire world."

The sharpness of the young man's tone took David by surprise. Naturally, he expected him to be a little embarrassed after last night, possibly even a tad upset still, but this level of anger was a bit much. By now, the kid should have had enough time to process what had transpired between them. Surely, he had to realize that he had been given a second chance that most wouldn't have gotten. In doing what needed to be done, Rossi had probably saved the kid's job. You would think he would be grateful, but no.

Dave returned the angry young man's glare with one of his own while studying him with the eyes of a profiler. There was still something off when it came to this one — something that the senior agent was missing. Something about the kid wasn't quite right, and while Rossi loved puzzles, ones with missing pieces tended to grate on his nerves until all the parts were found.

"Find that AWOL item we discussed last night?" he finally asked in an attempt to break the palpable silence that had settled over the room.

"I'm still searching for it, and right now you're wasting my time — time I could be putting towards that very thing."

"Hey, cut the attitude. I'm just asking a question. A simple yes or no would suffice."

"No," came the frosty reply as Aaron firmly set his jaw and averted his gaze. "I haven't located it. Are you happy now?"

Rossi narrowed his eyes while tilting his head thoughtfully. Finally coming to some decision, he nodded.

"Then I suggest you get back to it. Time's short, and we need to get this completely resolved as soon as possible."

The young man huffed softly to himself in frustration, before answering with a clip, "I understand."

"Alright then. Keep me abreast of what you come up with, and let me know if you need anything. I'm happy to help where I can."

Hotch nodded abruptly and quickly slipped out of the room without a word or backward glance.

Once the sounds of footfalls faded, Dave grabbed his phone and punched in a well worn extension.

"Hey, I need a favor. Find out all you can about Aaron Hotchner. Of course I read the damn personnel file. I'm not worried about his schooling or work history. I'm asking you to dig deeper. Find out what makes him tick. Good. Get back to me as soon as you can. This is urgent."

Hanging up, the agent leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily as he ran both hands over his face. He hated prying into the private lives of his co-workers, but if he was going to be working closely with the youngster, he had to know what he was dealing with. Out in the field he would be trusting the kid with his life. That wasn't something he could afford to take lightly. Usually, he would gather the information he needed about his future partners by taking them out for a few drinks. People tended to relax and open up once they were away from the office, but Hotchner certainly wasn't like most people. He was professional, which was good, but he was guarded to the point of seeming detached. _That_ wasn't a positive attribute.

Hotchner was smart, and Dave had no doubt about his abilities, but they needed to be able to trust one another. Presently, that was a capability that was out of Rossi's reach. He liked the kid — liked him a lot, but he just couldn't bring himself to trust him. Not yet.

Exhaling a softer breath, the senior agent opened his desk draw and withdrew the file nestled within. Flipping it open, he stared at the photo of his subordinate for a moment, then settled in to comb through the personnel information again hoping to find something that he had missed.

"You're a real go-getter, kid," he remarked as he leafed through the rookie's employment history. "I'm glad to know you take the work seriously. Now lets see if I can find some way to trust your judgment."

* * *

"HOTCHNER! Come with me!" the Italian thundered as he stalked through the bullpen on the way to his office, no hesitation in his stride.

The rookie groaned to himself, but calmly rose from his chair with an air of indifference and wandered after the man.

Aaron was tired, and he knew his temper was short. Whatever Rossi had to say, now was certainly not the time. His head throbbed with the beginnings of a migraine brought on from stress and a lack of sleep. The young agent had burnt the midnight oil in his quest to uncover the identity of the person or persons who had framed him, but all he had to show for it were paper cuts on his fingers and dark circles under his eyes.

This investigation was proving more difficult than he had imagined. It almost seemed futile, but as long as there was a chance of clearing his name, he wouldn't give up regardless of the strain it placed on him. Regaining his honor was the most important thing at the moment, and he sure didn't have time for...

"Get in here and close that damn door," Rossi barked as he turned to face the agent just entering the room.

Hotch felt his jaw tighten in response to the man's disrespectful, demanding tone. He wanted to turn and leave, but thinking better of it, he opted for quietly shutting the door. Turning back to the supervisory agent, he folded his arms and huffed in displeasure, his dark eyes glittering with barely contained fury.

"Hell no. You don't get to take that attitude with me. Drop it now, Aaron, and sit your ass in that chair."

The rookie ground his teeth, but the use of his first name disarmed him enough that he stiffly perched himself on the offered chair and glared back up at the fuming man.

"You have something to tell me?" Rossi asked as he locked eyes with his protege.

Hotch considered the question for a moment then shook his head.

"I've been researching all night, but I haven't uncovered any leads on the missing video tape."

"Right now, I don't give two shits about that damn video. It _is_ important, but this is far more important to me right now."

Aaron reared back and gave Dave a puzzled look.

"I have no idea ..."

"I'm talking about this," the Italian growled as he tossed a file folder onto Hotch's lap.

Curiously, the young agent opened the folder, but as he glanced over the contents his brow knitted into a deep, angry scowl.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded with an undertone of fury.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Rossi countered as he ignored the young man's inquiry.

"Because it's none of your damn business," Hotch proclaimed, acid permeating his tone.

"Au contraire. Anything that stands to have a disastrous effect on you and your performance most certainly _is_ my business."

"There was no effect."

"BULLSHIT!"

Aaron cringed inwardly as Rossi took the few steps that brought him into his personal space, but stubbornly met the man's gaze, glare for glare.

"Listen up, kid, and listen good. You've been avoiding me. You've been sulking around all day. God knows your demeanor has only gotten worse since ..." The agent stopped, acutely aware of how his voice could carry, and quickly edited himself for the comfort of his charge. "Since the other night. You work hard, but you're emotionally withdrawn from everything around you. I can't help thinking this _is_ the reason why," he concluded as he took the file from Aaron's hands and tossed it back on his desk. "Am I wrong?"

"Totally. That has nothing to do with..."

Hotch stopped as Rossi's piercing glare hardened further.

"Don't lie to me. Don't you _ever_ lie to me."

"Or what? You'll hit me again? I have news for you, Agent Rossi. I've withstood a great deal more than you can dish out. You have no idea..."

"You're right, I don't. That's why I need you to fill me in. You have to let someone in, Aaron, and since I'm taking you on as a partner, it might as well be me."

"I don't want..." The words died on the tip of his tongue and stared at the older man for a second before giving his head a slight shake of disbelief. "Your what?"

"Partner, kid," Dave responded, his tone turning gentle. "I've put in the paperwork. I want you to be my partner."

"And what if I don't want to be partners with you?"

"Seeing as you're the rook, it's really not your call."

"And what if I can't resolve the current situation we're facing? You've already told me that my job is at risk. If I don't..."

"You'll resolve it. I have faith in your abilities. That's why I requested to be your mentor, but you have to be straight with me. If I do anything that stands to trigger a bad experience for you, you need to let me know. I can't have you going off half cocked or acting out like some moody adolescent. If I can alter my behavior in some way to improve yours, I'll do it."

"Are you saying that if I had told you about my father the other night, you wouldn't have beaten me?"

"Spanked you," he corrected in a much softer voice. "And I don't exactly know what I would have done, but I am sure that I would have approached things differently. Kid, the last thing I want is to do you any harm."

Hotch drew back slightly, his eyes widening as he quietly snorted.

"You could have fooled me."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it. There's a difference between that hurt you earned for yourself, and true emotional harm. Because I didn't know what was going on with you, I could have endangered your psyche. That's nothing to toy around with. It's not in the game plan." Dave glanced away and took a breath as he raked a hand through his hair. "I'm hoping you'll have my back out there, but rest assured I'll always have yours. That's my word, and it's good. You can count on it. I don't care if we're out on the street on in here, I'm going to do my damnedest to protect you, even if the protection you need is from me or yourself."

Hotch was silent for several seconds while he slowly internalized the man's words.

Rossi noted the tension in the kid's taunt muscles beginning to lessen, and knew he had finally broken through some of that frigid front the man hid behind.

"You know that doesn't make a damn bit of sense," the youth finally stated.

"It does, but it will take you a little time to comprehend it. There's no rush. Just trust that I'm looking out for you, and you and I are going to be okay."

Aaron heaved a sigh before shaking his head.

"I beg to differ, but there _is_ a time element involved. I need to find that evidence, or all of this becomes a moot point, and you'll have to find some other unfortunate sob to terrorize."

David's easy smile appeared in response to the younger man's words.

"You find me terrifying?"

"No, but not all the rookies are as fearlessly resilient as me," Hotch answered while a spark of humor lit up his eyes.

"Then I guess we're stuck with each other, huh?"

"For now," he conceded.

"For now," Rossi affirmed with a nod before stepping back to lean against his desk. "Alright, kid. The lies stop here and now. Is there anything else that I should know about? I'm not asking if you have a favorite cross-dressing, burlesque performing uncle. Though that would be interesting, what I'm asking is, is there anything else in your past that could potentially cause harm to you while working this job with me?"

Aaron dropped his gaze and carefully sifted through his thoughts before shaking his head to the negative.

"I don't think so."

"If you think of something later on, I want you to tell me. Got it?"

After a few more moments of deliberation, Hotch nodded and answered with a quiet, "Alright."

"Good. I'm glad that's settled. Now get back out there and get some work done. I want that Sanders business wrapped up no later than tomorrow."

Aaron's head rose, the frown suddenly back in place.

"Tomorrow? You said I had a week."

"Change of timeline. Let's see how you perform under pressure."

"Under...I can't possibly..."

Rossi raised a hand to halt his protege's budding argument.

"You took it. Then you know where it is. Get it, and lets put this crap behind us so we can start off with a clean slate. I've got a new case that I could use a fresh set of eyes on, but as long as you're dicking around here, I can't possibly take you out in the field. Get this cleared up, _now_. No excuses."

Hotch grumbled something under his breath, but quickly got to his feet while giving the senior agent a nod. As he headed towards the door, a hand caught his shoulder and halted him.

"Kid, I know you've got this. I just need you to prove me right. I'm counting on you. Don't let me down."

"I won't, Agent Rossi."

"It's Dave."

The young agent silently stared at him with a indecipherable expression then nodded again.

"Dave," he repeated.

"That a boy," the Italian grinned while slapping Aaron on the back. "This is the start of a beautiful partnership."

Hotch snorted softly with skepticism, but wisely kept his thoughts to himself as he was released from his supervisor's office to somehow create a miracle. Rubbing his pounding temples, he groaned while returning to the tower of cold cases on his desk. He had no idea how he was going to find that video by the deadline, but, as always, he would give it his all.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he drew a deep, settling breath, then turned his focus back to his case load while his mind ticked away on solving his other problem. While his migraine worsening, he did his best to ignore it, as he sighed.

"This is going to be one very long day."

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, guys. Short I know, but since I have several updates bucking for space in my mind, I wanted to get this down and out. Needless to say, it is going to take a third chapter to sort everything out, but I have uncovered the culprit. Now I just have to bring them to heel, get some justice for Hotch, and start laying the groundwork for his and Rossi's unfailing friendship. ... No pressure at all. :-)

Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means so very much.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rossi. You busy?"

"Do I look busy?" the man shot back as he fumbled with a stack of reports he had just been given.

"Oh, good. Then I need you to run down to evidence and shoot me a copy of those receipts in the Berkley case. I think some of the figures in this damn report are wrong. Things are just not adding up."

"Could be because you can't add two plus two."

"Oh, so you actually did find out that I bought that accounting degree from an add in the back of a comic book? Damn it. Thought I did a better job of hiding that."

"Knew it all along," Rossi quipped while one of his folders liberated itself and slipped to the floor.

"Just grab me that copy, would ya? I'll owe you, alright?"

"You already owe me."

"So you're used to it," the big man casually replied with a shrug.

Huffing in mock exasperation, the Italian rolled his eyes while placing his paperwork on his friend's desk.

"I'll go get the Berkley stuff, if you write up the Jensen report for me. I've done all the leg work. It just needs to be typed and filed."

Dark green eyes narrowed, but after a moments consideration, Hank Wachowski nodded in agreement.

"If it saves me from having to deal with that lunatic downstairs, I'd type all your reports up for you."

"Be careful of what you wish for," Dave said with a grin while digging through his stack to find the offending file. "Here ya go. Now what case was that again? Benson?"

"Get the hell out of here, you pain in the ass."

"Hey, that's Agent Pain in the Ass to you, buddy."

"Whatever."

* * *

Whistling a catchy tune, Rossi stopped by his office and dropped off his workload before hopping the elevator down to the basement storage area.

Stepping out, he immediately spotted the bane of Wachowski's existence.

"Well hello there, Becky. How's the prettiest gal in the Bureau doing today?"

The older, raven-haired woman glanced up from her keyboard and stared at the smiling agent.

"What do you want?" she asked in a cold tone.

"Do I have to want anything? Maybe I just stopped by for a visit."

"I know you, Rossi. If you're here, you want something, and I'm willing to bet that you don't have the request form for it.."

"This is something that just came up, so I haven't gotten around to carving the paper trail."

"No request form, no audience with the evidence. There's been a crackdown since some high profile stuff went missing. A simple scribble on the box log won't get it anymore, so you might as well head back upstairs for the form instead of wasting your time."

The Italian arched a brow at the conclusion of the woman's speech.

"Becky, you need one of those just to get through the gate?"

"That's right. It's been that way for a little better than a month, but you wouldn't know anything about that since you're too busy to be bothered by protocol. Well, that charm may work on my colleagues, but with me, it's by the book."

Dave rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"You have any requests from Aaron Hotchner in your file?"

"Hotchner?" she repeated while paging through some records. "No. I don't see anything from a Hotchner."

"Curious."

"Was he supposed to pick something up for you?"

"No. I just thought ... Never mind. Let me go get that damn form, and while I'm running back out, could you be a doll and pull the Berkley box out?"

"Do I look like your secretary?"

"What a lucky man I would be, if you were," Dave said with a wink before retreating to the elevator, his mind wheeling with questions.

Several hours later, Rossi began a search of the evidence locker for something that would shed some light on his now, very personal case. Everything seemed in order. No tag out of place. No log unsigned. That was to be expected with Becky McMullen on the job. Becky ran a tight ship. Her staunch hold to protocol was a huge pain in the ass most days, but this day was one of the exceptions.

Had Aaron been at the Sanders evidence, there would have been more than a signed log sheet. He would have left the required paper trail a mile long. Becky would have seen to it, and Rossi was certain the kid wouldn't know how to get around her. Hell. It was doubtful he would even try.

Things just weren't adding up, and Dave was quickly becoming frustrated.

Running his gaze over the signature on the log sheet for the thousandth time, the agent took note of the date.

"Hey, Becky!" he called. "You have a master list of people who were down here July 3rd?"

"Of course I do."

"Mind if I take a look?" he inquired as he made his way back to the gatekeeper's desk.

"Help yourself."

Flipping through the list, his eyes roved over several familiar names then stopped on one from his division.

"Do you happen to know what case this one was working?"

The woman sighed in exasperation as she consulted yet another form before answering, "Jackson. Number 72040."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Rossi smiled before placing a kiss on her cheek. "What would we ever do without you?"

"God only knows, and tell Wachowski to stop trying to find out."

Dave shook his head and chuckled as he once again disappeared among the racks of storage boxes.

Finding the one he was searching for, the senior agent checked the log. The name was there, as expected, but this time he looked at it a little more closely. There was an odd tilt to the "t" that he hadn't noticed before — a slight hesitation that had slipped his skilled observation.

"Well I'll be damned," he muttered before sliding the box from its assigned place and carrying it to a nearby table. Quickly sifting through the material evidence within, he was overtaken by a sickening feeling as his hand closed around a very ordinary black plastic case containing an extraordinary bit of video.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

"I did," the dark-haired agent answered as he flashed an inviting smile. "Please come in and have a seat. You might want to close the door so we can have a bit of privacy."

"This is a private matter?"

"Oh, I think it would be in your best interest to keep it as private as possible."

Special Agent Erin Strauss felt her heart falter for a beat as her perceptive ear picked up a coolness in the supervisory agent's otherwise pleasant tone. Settling down in the nearby chair, she forced herself to remain calm while she met his seemingly friendly gaze.

"How long have you been with us, Erin?"

"Almost two years."

He nodded slowly while gathering a file from his desktop and flipping it open.

"And making quite the name for yourself in that short period of time. Heading straight to the top, huh? Impressive."

"Thank you, sir."

"What's with the sir bullshit? Call me Dave."

"That seems rather inappropriate."

"No more inappropriate than ...oh, I don't know. How about forcing a fellow agent to take the fall for shoddy work practices he didn't commit?"

Even though his tone was still light, Erin felt her breath catch at the feral anger in his glittering eyes.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" he quizzed as he rose from his seat and circled around to the front of his desk. "Let's see if I can refresh your memory. Sanders case. High profile. Key evidence somehow getting itself lost, but reappearing in the Jackson file — a case, I believe, you were assigned to."

"You can't possibly think that I had anything to do with that," she shot back, her voice hardening with indignation.

"No, I don't think it. I know it. What I don't know is why?"

"There is no reason why, because I'm telling you I didn't do it."

"Cut the crap, missy. You misfiled that evidence and tried to pin it on the new kid."

"That's ridiculous."

"I couldn't agree more, which is why I want to know why you did it?"

"I didn't," she reaffirmed loudly while her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Erin," Rossi began in a placating voice. "You're getting yourself worked up over nothing. I'm not going to turn you in, but you have to explain things to me. What in the hell were you trying to accomplish with this kind of charade?"

"I didn't do it, and how dare you insult me with these false accusation. I don't know what you're after Agent Rossi, but you are most certainly barking up the wrong tree."

The profiler inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes. Swallowing back the bile he wanted to spew at the young blond, he opened his eyes again and pinned her with his gaze.

"I had the handwriting analyzed. You did an excellent job of forging his signature, but you picked a bad victim for your little game. He's left handed. You're not. It looked good. Don't get me wrong. You fooled me, but you didn't fool the experts. Now I can give you the details of what's wrong with your forgery, but there's no point. I just want to know what this kid did to you that caused you to pull this shit?"

"Anybody could have committed that forgery, and if they were trying to frame this rookie, what's to say they aren't trying to do the same to me?"

"Not a thing. Not a single thing, but that handwriting matches yours, so they would have to be forging his signature in your handwriting. Seems like a lot of trouble to go to, and if they just want to hang you, why hang the rookie as well?"

He could see her mind feverishly searching for her next defense, and held his hand up to stop her.

"This is your last chance. Answer my question, or I will let IA handle this. You don't have to answer to me, but after what you've put that kid through, I think you need to answer to somebody."

As the color drained from her face, he knew he had finally hit a nerve.

"You ready to talk to me now?"

There was a moment of hesitation where Strauss looked younger and not as self-assured, but that was swiftly swept away as the confident young woman raised her head a bit higher and looked him in the eye.

"You have no idea how hard it is for a woman to climb the ladder in this boy's club. The pitfalls and roadblocks are nearly insurmountable. I have to do everything I can to stand out if I want to get anywhere."

"Framing a new young agent is how you want to get noticed?"

"Finding that vital evidence when it was needed most would have put my name on important lips."

"So you took the tape for the purpose of returning it to the accolade of your superiors?"

"It was harmless, and would have served the purpose very nicely."

"But it wasn't harmless, was it? Not to that young man," Rossi said as he tipped his head, his steely gaze never wavering.

"He's a rookie. It's accepted that he'll make a few mistakes in the beginning. It might put him back a bit, but in the end he would get little more than a slap on the wrist and possibly some probationary time. That's hardly the end of the world."

"Really? Well let me tell you something, sweetheart, he got more than that, and he's putting himself through much worse. Your actions are unbecoming of an agent. Ambition is all good and well, but you better be extremely careful about who you step on in your climb to the top. You never know when it will bite you on the ass."

Strauss glared at Rossi for a few tense, silent seconds then cleared her throat.

"So what happens now? Are you going to turn me in, or do we just move on with a promise that I don't step on your pet recruit again?"

"I said that I wouldn't turn you in if you came clean. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk scot-free. You're answering to me Agent Strauss."

Her pale eyes were cold, but he could detect a faint glimmer of fear.

"At five, when everyone starts to call it a day, I want you to hang back. The office is mainly empty by five thirty. That's when I want you to meet me in conference room four."

"I'm not going to fuck you, if that's what you're thinking," she abruptly stated. "Even I have my limits."

"Erin, this has nothing to do with pleasure, I assure you. You're a smart girl. You've been here long enough to have heard a few rumors about how I handle my subordinates. Rest assured, those rumors are true."

The woman's jaw dropped as she caught onto what he was trying to convey.

"You can't be serious."

"I am, and I better find you in that room this evening, or you better have a damn good excuse for your actions when IA comes calling."

"That's blackmail!"

Rossi bit the inside of his cheek as he considered her observation then nodded.

"It is. Feel free to turn me in, but I doubt that any of this is going to give you that leg up that you're seeking." Crossing his arms, he glared down at her from his desktop perch. "It's blackmail, but I see it as justice. I'm giving you the chance to take responsibility for what you've done to that boy. He's suffering. He's spending every waking moment trying to uncover who has it in for him. It's only a matter of time before he hits the trail that leads directly to you, and when he does, do you think he'll be as generous as what I'm offering?"

Seeing that he finally had her complete attention, he continued quietly.

"I'll call him off, and keep this our little secret. All of it. He'll never know it was you. The details of this interview will never leave this office. Naturally our ...conference will also be strictly between us."

Strauss bowed her head and swallowed nervously.

"Integrity will take you further in life than anything else. If you want to rise in the Bureau, it helps to have friends. I can help you, but you have to prove to me that you possess the character that it takes to benefit this institution."

The woman continued to stare at the dark blue carpet as she considered the agent's offer.

"Erin, do the right thing. I know that's rarely easy, and with this, it certainly isn't, but it is a true measure of the sort of woman you are. Do you have the principles that it takes to run the FBI? Are you willing to hold yourself to those standards?"

Rossi sat in the leather bound chair with a thoroughly chastised Strauss softly sobbing in his arms.

"Shh. It's alright, honey. Just let it out. You're going to be fine," he gently cooed as he brushed her tear dampened hair out of her eyes. "And I'll tell you what. You're going to make a damn fine director one of these days. I can already see it. You'll be one of the finest the Bureau ever produced."

"If anyone could see me now..."

"Not a chance," he assured her. "But you've got nothing to be ashamed of either. So you had a stupid idea. We all get those. The important thing is that you owned up to it. Right?"

Sniffling, she nodded against his shoulder.

"And I want you to remember that when you're in charge. The agents under your leadership are bound to screw up. How you handle them will say as much about you as it does about them."

Wiping her face, she drew back and looked him in the eye.

"I won't do this to anyone. I couldn't."

Dave chuckled as he traced the back of his fingers along her cheek.

"I don't expect you to. It's a bit too... old school for you, I'm sure. Besides, being the head of this operation means following policies and procedures. That's why I'm comfortable letting someone else take those reins. Too much political bullshit for me anyway." He smiled broadly, before allowing his manner to become serious once more. "Temper your response to their fuck ups based on their willingness to accept their failings. Repay their honesty with a touch of compassion. That will keep the lines of communication open and flowing."

Shifting on his lap, she grimaced in response to the throbbing heat of her backside.

"This was your way of showing compassion?"

He averted his gaze for a moment of contemplation then nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah it was. After all, I could have used my belt."

She gasped and was once again treated to the warmth of Rossi's chuckle before he shook his head at her alarm.

"Don't worry. Can't say I don't think you earned it, but I figured you're a quick study and didn't need the extra incentive to learn your lesson." Sighing softly, Dave stared deeply in her eyes. "Erin, listen to me. You need to understand, and it's abundantly clear to me that you still don't. If this had gone before the review board..." He shook his head sadly. "That wouldn't have been anything nice. You know the kid you decided to use as a patsy is one of the brightest I've seen come through here in a long time. He could have had you up on charges in a blink of the eye. Don't kid yourself. I know your pride is bruised, and your behind is hurting, but in handling this myself, I've saved you a lot of grief. That is compassionate."

The young woman held his gaze for a few moments before lowering her eyes only to have her chin gently cupped in David's hand and raised. Staring into his dark glimmering eyes, she saw her own misery reflected back at her.

"You're a strong, intelligent, capable woman. You'll make it up that ladder, but you need to do it on your own merit. No more cheap tricks to claw your way to the top. That's unbecoming and robs you of the rightful pride you deserve to have in your accomplishments. Get it?"

Exhaling softly, she closed her eyes and nodded.

"I get it."

"Good, then what say you go freshen up and then I'll take you out for a little dinner?"

Strauss gawked at the man in mute confusion.

"What?" Rossi asked. "I've kept you here late, and you've gotta eat. I think it's the least I can do, don't you?"

"But..."

A slightly cocky grin bloomed on the man's handsome face.

"Erin, I like you. If I didn't, I would have hung you out to dry. I know this isn't the way any normal relationship starts out, but I figure come tomorrow, you might not even want to talk to me, so I might as well make my move now while I still could have a chance."

She continued to stare, dumbfounded, at him.

Dave averted his gaze.

"Alright. Call it a peace offering. Whenever I would get myself punished as a kid, later on my mamma would bring a little snack up to my room. Helps take the sting away. Guess I learned it from her. Continuing the family tradition. So, what do ya say?"

Erin bit her lip as she mulled over the offer before finally nodding.

"Great," he said with a dazzling grin as he gently eased her off his lap and onto her feet.

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll meet you in the lobby," she stated while heading towards the door.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Oh, and Rossi," she called back over her shoulder. "Don't get any ideas. I'm still not sleeping with you."

He chuckled in amusement as he watched her slip out the door.

"That's what they all say."

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for the kind reviews. This little twist is my way of answering a question that has plagued me for years. I never could understand why Strauss always seemed to have it in for Hotch. I decided I'd go ahead a give her a reason from their early years. It's still no fault of his own, but now he's definitely in her sights now that "he" got her into trouble with Rossi.

Alrighty. I still have another chapter to go since Rossi needs to rein Hotch in and settle things with the junior agent, so until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

It was midday and the bullpen was a hive of activity. Hotch tried his best to ignore the buzz of conversations as he searched through the evidence activity logs for some clue that would lead to a break in his personal investigation. Feeling yet another dead end approaching, he leaned back in his chair and groaned as he rubbed his tired eyes. He had given it his all, but he already knew that there was no way he was going to be able to recover that video in time to meet Agent Rossi's deadline. He didn't want to lose this job. That was a given, but if he couldn't come up with the missing tape that was exactly what would transpire.

"I'm doomed," he muttered to himself while closing his eyes and fervently wishing for a miracle.

"Why would you say something like that?"

At the sound of the soft gruff voice, the new recruit startled and sat upright in his seat, his eyes glued on the man standing beside him.

"Agent Rossi, I was just ..." Aaron's voiced faded, and he gave a quiet sigh. "I was just realizing that I'm running out of time and options. I'm not going to have that tape for you by this evening. I've tried to locate it, but ... I don't know what else I can do."

"Hmm," Dave murmured as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin while casually glancing around the room. "Let's you and I go someplace a little quieter to discuss this."

The younger man's stomach knotted at Rossi's statement, and he caught himself swallowing hard to relieve the sudden constriction in his throat. He felt a wave of nausea sweep over him, but forced it down as he gazed up at his superior.

"I'm fired," he stated with certainly and acceptance.

"I didn't say that," the supervisory agent countered as he tipped his head towards the hall that would led to his office and the demise of Hotch's budding career at the FBI. "I just need to talk to you, and I would prefer that our conversation be held in private, so please come with me."

The rookie inhaled deeply then nodded as he rose from his chair and obediently followed his would be partner out of the communal room and away from the meager security it offered. It was a small comfort that Rossi wasn't planning on terminating him in front of the entire room. After that first encounter, he wouldn't have put it past him, but at least the older man possessed a level of professionalism that prevented that much of a scene. Aaron sighed inwardly with relief, knowing that the senior agent was willing to spare his ego the stunning blow of professional humiliation.

"Grab a seat."

Silently, Aaron settled into the chair while Rossi shut the door behind them.

"Jesus, kid. I've interviewed men on death row who looked better than you. You slept at all?"

"No, sir," Hotch admitted while shifting uncomfortably under the man's gaze. "Not really. I've been too focused on solving this problem. That hasn't left me much time for anything else."

"Well that foolishness ends now. You have to take care of yourself. Your safety and well being come before anything else. You hear me? When we're done here, I want you to take the rest of the day off. You're no good to me if you burn yourself out."

"Does it really matter?"

"Hell yes it matters. We're talking about your health, and that _always_ matters."

The younger man exhaled in a harsh huff.

"I meant with this being my last day, I don't see how it matters. It's not as though it's going to be an issue any longer. It may not mean much to you, but I would like to work my full shift before turning in my resignation. It's always been my policy to see a task through to the end. I hate leaving loose ends when it can be avoided."

Pulling a second chair up near the kid, David sat and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees while clasping his hands together.

"I'm not letting you go that easily, Aaron."

The rookie's shoulders rose and fell with a silent sigh.

"I understand that I failed to fulfill my duties in a timely manner, and agree that I deserve to be terminated. I was just hoping..."

"Hold up. You miss understand. I'm not firing you, and I won't accept your resignation unless _you_ really want to leave the job. And just for the record, that would be a terrible waste of your talent, in my opinion."

Hotch's brow furrowed as he stared at the profiler.

"But our agreement."

"Our agreement was that I have the evidence back in my hands by today. That's been handled. I have the video tape."

The recruit's frown deepened.

"But how? Where did it come from?"

"It was misfiled with evidence from another case. Which brings me to our first order of business. You lied to me. You accepted the blame for something you didn't do. I won't tolerate lying, Aaron. Not under any circumstance."

"I told you the truth. I told you that I didn't have anything to do with the missing evidence, but you refused to believe me."

"I know, and I apologize for that. The evidence pointed to you and I made an assumption based it, and possibly also a little to do with my experience with lawyers. That won't happen again, but let me remind you that you also told me that you don't lie, which had proven to be false. What happened there?"

Aaron's jaw tightened as his body language radiated intense frustration.

"You didn't give me a choice. My job was on the line. I did what I had to do to save it."

"Perjuring yourself still doesn't fly with me. That's no damn way to save your job."

"It did this time, and it bought me some time to at least try to clear myself."

"And how did that work out for you? Manged to exonerate yourself?"

Hotch exhaled explosively as he averted his gaze, a murderous expression on his face.

"No," he finally answered in a deadly calm voice. "You didn't give me enough time."

"Pretty bad gamble to be taking with your integrity, don't you think?"

"You left me with no other option," he growled as his hardened gaze focused on the source of his frustration.

"Kid, there are always options."

"Like what? What could I have possibly done to convince you that I was telling the truth? You had my back up against a wall, and you damn well know it."

"I don't know. Maybe given me proof that you hadn't been downstairs. There's a central log that has to be signed just to be in that locker. Maybe you could have requested a copy of the paper trail. That's what I did. That's how _I_ chased down the truth about what happened. And let me tell you something. Once I did that, I had half a mind to come back up here and haul you across my knee, history or not. And, trust me, kiddo, if this happens again that's exactly what I will do. You _DO NOT_ lie to me, _ever_. Nor will you take any other boneheaded risk that could jeopardize your career. Get that through your head right now, because this is your final warning. Cross that line again, and you won't sit for a week."

The young agent's jaw dropped and he blink at his boss, aghast by the threat.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I believe you already know that I will, which leads us to point number two."

Slowly releasing his breath, Rossi glanced down at his interlocked fingers. With his previous indignation rapidly evaporating, the senior agent deflated slightly in front of his protege while gathering his thoughts. Swallowing back his own pride, David looked up and met the youth's curious gaze.

"Aaron, I really can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I wish there was someway to undo what happened, but I can't. I unjustly punished you because I didn't take the time to get my facts straight. You're new here. I'm just getting to know what sort of man you are. You deserved to be given the benefit of the doubt, but I was too fixated on the case to think clearly. I can't change the past, but I can, _and will_ , handle incidences like this better in the future. You have my word that I'll hear you out, no matter what I think or how upset I might become. There's no excuse for what I did, but I hope you'll eventually find it in your heart to forgive me."

A heavy silence hung over the two men as they stared at each other — one seeking absolution, the other succumb by utter astonishment.

The stillness of the youth began to become a concern for Rossi. He had never seen this sort of response to an apology, and wondered what was going on in his protege's head. Unable to take the lack of feedback any longer, he softly call the kid's name.

"I...I heard you. I just... Well, frankly, I don't know what to say."

A slight smile tugged at Dave's lips.

"I imagine that might just be a first, huh, counselor? Gotta write this one down. The day David Stephen Rossi made an attorney speechless is certainly one for the record books."

Hotch returned the smile and shook his head slightly while lowering his gaze.

"This has never happened."

"Obviously. I know I've never seen a mute lawyer."

"Not that. It's ... No one has ever taken the time to ..." Slowly processing the swirl of emotions, Aaron stumbled over his words as he glanced back up at Rossi with a slight glistening of tears in his eyes. "I have always been told that even if I didn't do what I was accused of, I must have done something at some point to deserve it." Blinking back the tears, he shook his head again. "No one has _ever_ apologized. That isn't something I thought was done."

"Well, if we're going to be partners, you better get used to it, because I'm sure as hell not infallible. I try to be, don't get me wrong, but I can still fuck up with the best of them. My ex-wife can attest to that."

The rookie bowed his head and chuckled softly to himself, only looking back up when he heard his name quietly called again.

"Aaron, _can_ you forgive me? I know it's asking a lot, but I'd like another shot at starting this partnership off on the right foot. What do you say?"

Seeing the sincerity sparkling in his supervisor's eyes, Hotch quickly nodded.

"Of course I forgive you, Agent Rossi."

"It's Dave, kid. Just Dave."

"Yes, sir. And..." Aaron stopped a took a breath before clearing his throat to utter a soft, genuine, "Thank you."

"I think that was supposed to be my line," the Italian responded with a grin before turning serious. "Look, if there comes a point where you don't think I'm listening to you, I want you to speak up and let me know. Don't take that as a free pass to dance around the rules, but I know there's times when I can be a little myopic. If I'm missing the big picture, feel free to point it out so we can both know that I'm making an informed decision."

Hotch nodded, but remained silent as he suddenly shifted his focus to the floor.

Reaching out, Rossi patted the young man's shoulder.

"I really am sorry," he reaffirmed as the man met his eyes.

"I believe you. I was just wondering ... Do you know who caused all of this?"

Dave thought for a moment before nodding.

"I do, and it's been handled. That's all you need to know."

The scowl was back on the younger man's face before his partner could blink.

"I think I have a right to know who set me up, and why? I didn't realize that I had a gift for making enemies so quickly. I would like to know what I did to deserve to be the target of this level of malice."

"Trust me, this wasn't personal. It was a bit of blind stupidity on the part of the transgressor. Nothing more."

"They forged my name," he clearly stated, anger tinting his tone. "They set me up. I have a right to know..."

Rossi held a hand up, effectively stopping Hotch's rant before it could gain anymore steam.

"No. You have a right to know that you've been cleared of any wrong doing. I'll also agree that you have the right to know that justice has been served, and that those involved are never going to pull this sort of crap on you or anyone else ever again. That's as far as your rights reach in this incidence."

"That's not fair. I have a right to face my accusers."

"That would be me, son. I'm right here."

Hotch lowered his head into his hand and rubbed his forehead before letting that hand fall away as he straightened and crossed his arms.

"This is unacceptable. I demand to know who did this."

"You demand?" Dave asked with mildly amused astonishment. "Really, recruit?"

"Really," he answered, unfazed by the man's raised brow.

"Aaron, would you want me to disclose what happened between us the other night at the bar?"

"Of course not."

"Not even if someone had a reason to _demand_ that information from me?"

"This is an entirely different issue."

"No. It really isn't. Someone stepped out of line and got yanked back onto the straight and narrow. While I now know that you didn't do anything wrong, you most certainly found yourself snapped into line. So, if you value your own anonymity, you're going to have to respect others."

"But, Agent Rossi..."

"Jesus, kid. Drop the agent, would you? And there are no buts here. This is how it's going to be. You don't have to like it. You just have to accept it."

"So you're not going to tell me."

"No," the man stated with clear exasperation.

Hotch eyed him for several seconds before huffing quietly to himself.

"Fine."

"Good. I'm glad that's settled."

"I'll just keep researching until I find out the identity for myself. You said a central log exposed the truth?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when a firm rap was briskly applied to the back of his head as Rossi got to his feet.

"Ow! What the hell?" Aaron exclaimed as he rubbed the affected area.

"This case is closed. I better not catch you working on it in whatever you think you have for spare time. There's no point in wasting time on closed cases when we have unsolved ones jockeying for position on our roster. You also need to realize that time away from the job is time to be spent with family. Priorities, kid. Get them straight. Learn from my mistake. Ex-wife. Remember? There's to be no more of these all nighters. The job doesn't go home with you. It's bad for your health, your marriage, your job performance, and it's a sure fire way to get your ass in a sling with me."

"I thought dedication to the job was considered a good thing."

"It is, but you have to know where to draw the line, and that's where rules come in."

"You may have missed this, but rule five in the general principles of ethical conduct states that employees shall put forth honest effort in the performance of their duties. It's right before not giving preferential treatment, making unauthorized commitments, or using public office for private gain."

Rossi groaned as he bit back the scathing comment he wanted to sling at his new partner, and instead settled for a more polite, "I'm not talking about the damn ethics handbook, counselor."

Hotch's expression turned darker as he glared at the wholly confusing older man.

"Then what are you talking about?"

"The Rossi handbook of how not to majorly fuck up. My rules don't come with a bunch of codes, bylaws, and regulations. Honestly, they're pretty simple, and as long as you follow them, you won't have to worry about trying to explain to your wife why you're not interested in sitting down for dinner."

Dave could see a muscle twitch in his protege's jaw as Aaron ground his teeth, but to his benefit, the younger man refrained from arguing further.

"Now, see. You're learning already. That's good. We're going to get along just fine."

Taking a deep breath, Hotch made a Herculean effort to calm himself before finally inquiring, "And just what are these Rules of Rossi?"

"Glad you asked," the man answered with an easy smile. "They're simple. You shouldn't have any problem remembering or implementing them. Don't lie to me, obviously. Don't put your life or the lives of others at unnecessary risk. The job is dangerous enough without you adding to it. I shouldn't have to point out that putting your general health at risk goes along with that, but since you've already proven that you'll push yourself too hard, I'll say it to avoid any misunderstanding. You make sure that you eat and get enough rest. When we get tired, we lose focus. Though it might seem counter intuitive, there are times that you have to step back from a case, get a good night's sleep, and start fresh in the morning. And finally, don't go off on your own without telling me what's going on. I don't need to be wasting time and energy chasing you down or worrying about you. Think you can handle all of that?"

"I'm not a child."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Yes, I can handle it."

"Excellent! Then put her there partner," Dave said as he held out a hand for the scowling youth to shake.

Hotch looked begrudgingly at the offered hand before finally taking it in a firm grip as he rose from his seat.

"That a boy," Rossi praised as slapped the man fondly on the shoulder with his free hand. "It might not seem like it right now, but this partnership is going to be good for you. Just you wait and see."

Inwardly, the young agent sighed as he pulled his hand from the Italian's hold.

"May I go now?"

"As long as I have your word that you're dropping the investigation."

Aaron held his tongue and averted his gaze before drawing a soft breath.

"The truth, kid," Dave encouraged with a cocked brow.

"It goes against my better judgment, but I'll drop the case."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise, but if something of this nature happens again, all bets are off. I will chase down the guilty party and see to it that they face an official disciplinary hearing."

"That could put my ass on the line."

Hotch's expression was guarded and cool.

"It certainly could, and most likely would given that you have knowledge of this prior offense."

Rossi studied his protege for several long tense seconds before slowly nodding.

"I'll consider myself warned then. Good thing I have faith in my corrective measures, or I might be worried."

Aaron huffed and lowered his gaze.

"Alright, kid. I have an abduction case that I want you to take a look at first thing tomorrow. I don't have anything tangible, but I have a feeling that there's a correlation between that and a current incident in Boise. Pack a bag tonight, because you and I will be catching a flight to Idaho. I'd like to say that I'll have you back in time for lunch with your wife the following day, but that's going to depend on what we discover."

"I haven't been cleared to carry a weapon," he pointed out as he once again eyed his supervisor.

"You're not required to carry for this. You can get certified when we return."

"I could see if I can push the test up and possibly take it today."

"Nothing doing. I want you to go grab your things and get the hell out of here. Well rested eyes pick up on details better than tired ones, but if you want to get a preview of the case, I left it on your desk. You can take it on the way out."

Nodding, Hotch had just stepped through the door when Rossi called his name, effectively drawing him to a halt.

"Oh, and one more thing. Do yourself a favor. Don't threaten me again. I've never had a reason to make a rule to address that particular vice, but I'm willing to revise to accommodate your needs."

Aaron's expression was calm, but he felt his cheeks flush at the warning. Giving a nod of understanding, he quickly departed, anxious to put some distance between himself and the supervisory agent.

He had been humiliated by Rossi's correction, but the man's unprecedented apology had shaken him more. For the moment, he wasn't sure what to think of the profiler. There was something in the man's manner that made him want to like him, even trust him, but dominant males had always spelled trouble for Aaron. Still, the new recruit decided that he would give the man a second chance. After all, Rossi had the connections it took to make or break a career. Having the Italian on his side would be beneficial, of that he was certain. Another thing that he was also sure of — he would _never_ put himself in a position that brought him into conflict with the man's 'rules'. One woodshed experience at his age was one too many. He was an adult, and by God he would make sure David Rossi came to realize that.

Feeling the blood rush back into his cheeks, he slipped the file that he had somehow managed to overlook earlier into his briefcase before shrugging into his sports coat.

"Going somewhere, junior?" Wachowski asked while looking up from his keyboard.

"Agent Rossi is going to be doing some field work, and he asked for my assistance."

Hank noted a tone of pride in the rookie's voice and smiled. Rossi did it again.

"Good for you, Hotchner. I knew Rossi had you pegged right. Now get out there and show him up. That son of a bitch needs to be put in his place," the big man said with a grin. "It's been far too long, and I'm willing to put money on you being just the guy to do it."

Aaron glanced down to hide his embarrassment at the odd compliment as he turned to leave.

"Kid, hang on." Wachowski rifled through his desk draw and withdrew a handgun secured in an ankle holster. "Take this with you. You can never be too safe."

"I'm not authorized to carry."

"So don't carry it. Strap it around your ankle instead," he man replied with a wink. "No one needs to know."

"Thank you, Agent Wachowski, but I can't," Hotch said as he pushed the man's gun holding hand away. "I need to do things by the book."

The red headed man burst out in raucous laughter.

"By the book? And you're planning on working with Rossi? Oh this is rich." The man laughed harder while forcing the pistol into the rookie's hand. "You're going to need that. If you really want to play by the books, you might have to shoot Rossi to do it."

The burly man wiped a tear away as he brought his mirth back under control.

"You don't have to carry it until you're certified, but I'll feel better just knowing that you have it at your disposal. You know, just in case that damn dago gets out of line and needs you to protect him."

Hotch raised a disapproving brow at the use of the racial slur, causing the other man's grin to broaden.

"Sorry, kid. Your super and I go way back. I didn't mean anything by it."

"I'll ask you to refrain from using that term around me. Agent Rossi has obviously earn his position and the respect that comes with it. Please have the civility to act accordingly."

"Anything you say, junior. I never meant to put your nose out of joint," the agent replied as he raised his hands defensively.

Aaron's expression remained hard and cool as he assessed the man before finally breaking eye contact.

"Thank you for the gun. I'll be sure to return it as soon as we get back to Quantico."

"Eh. Keep it. She's a good little back up. I hope she serves you well."

Hotch's nod was faint, but the seasoned agent easily caught it as the young man turned on his heel and strode out of the bullpen.

"Keep him safe, kid," he called softly.

"I'll do my best," came the answer before the dark haired youth boarded the elevator and vanished from view.

"I know you will," Wachowski said to no one as the smile continued to play on his lips. "God only knows why, but I know you will."

 _FINI_

* * *

 **AN:** And that's that. Sorry for the OCs, but I needed some warm bodies to help me out with these two. ... Well three, since Erin decided to join in the fun. I wanted to end this with Hotch and Rossi's partnership solid and friendship building, but Hotch got a little too ticked off when Rossi wouldn't spill the beans about Strauss. *shrugs* They're on the right track anyway. It's just going to take a little more time for them to fully trust each other, but we know that they'll be just fine in the end.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Y'all are wonderful, and quite inspiring. I have a request, so apparently the BAU will have to put up with me a little longer. Thanks again. Until next time...

Oh, and, ullswater, wait until you get to seasons 4 and 5. Omnivore is where my vision of Rossi was solidified. He offers Hotch a touch of tough love when he needed it most. ;-)


End file.
